oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits of the Elid
Details Walkthrough To start this quest, go to Nardah. Travel # The fastest way to get there is to use Fairy ring code D-L-Q and head South. # Go through the Shantay Pass, take the Magic carpet ride to Pollnivneach and walk south to the carpet ride that will take you to Nardah. This way will cost you about 405 coins (or 205 if you completed the Feud, or 155 with ring of charos(a)). # Another way to get there is to walk east from the Shantay Pass until you reach the river, and then follow the River Elid south until you see the bridge. Cross the bridge and continue traveling south until you reach Nardah. This way will only cost you about 5 coins (the price of a shantay pass), but will take longer. In Nardah Once in Nardah, you will need to speak to Awusah the Mayor to start the quest. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, so there is no more water. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you the ballad. Read it, then go to the shrine, just north of the dried up fountain (just west of Ghaslor the Elder's house). Take the ancestral key from the enclosed area on the east side of the museum using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes (there's both a top and bottom, get both). Use your needle and thread on them to repair them and turn them into robes of elidinis. The Battle If you need it, make sure to have food and/or prayer potions for fighting the golems. Leave Nardah and walk north-west until you come to the banks of the River Elid, then follow them to the north until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way you'll pass respawn points for some bronze arrows, a bronze pickaxe and a shortbow, in that order. If you didn't bring these with you, take them now. When you reach the entrance to the Water Ravine Dungeon, use your rope on the root above the waterfall to enter. Once inside the dungeon, you will need to pass a locked door. To open it you will need to be wearing the robes of elidinis and unlock the door with the ancestral key. Once you're inside, you'll see three doors to the east. They are each guarded by a level 75 golem that is weak against a certain attack type and immune to all others. They've been programmed to guard the doors. You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channel. *The White golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. *The Grey golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. *The Black golem in the north-east room is weak against crushing attacks and lurks behind the northeast door. Kill it, then enter the room. Once you're inside, you'll see a little target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it down (it has 1hp). Once you've killed it, the channel will be cleared. After you clear all 3 channels, northern door will open. Go through this door, walk around the lake, and talk to one of the spirits (Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak). They will speak as if their minds are one, telling you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Peace at Last Head back to Nardah and talk to the mayor once again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. While you're here, take the mayor's shoes from beside the door and use your knife on them to remove their soles. (Note that you must step outside the house to do this; if you try to cut them inside, you will be reprimanded.) Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the large crevice. You need a light source to enter it, or else you'll be eaten alive by tiny bugs. Go through the crevice by using a rope on it, and you will be in a room full of snakes with a door to the north. Go through this door and talk to the Genie (the evil brother of the random event). He will tell you to get the mayor's sole in exchange for the statue. Give one of the soles to the evil Genie to get the statue back. Finally, use the Statue of Elidinis on the statue plinth in the Nardah shrine to finish the quest. Reward *2 quest points *8000 prayer experience *1000 thieving experience *1000 magic experience *Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your hp, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) Category:Quests Trivia *The evil genie demands "soles", a play on the word "souls". *The "room full of snakes" encountered at the end is a tribute to the Raiders of the Lost Ark movie. *The genie's examine text is "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." This is a reference to Disney's Aladdin. *After the quest, the player can go back to the Spirits to learn more about the history of Nardah. Tips *When you're fighting the golems, a spear or a hasta works well because with it you can use all three styles of attack.